Total DramaRama: Introducing Lindsay
by BigMoose01
Summary: A new student named Lindsay joins the daycare, and everyone is excited to meet her. Well, everyone except for Courtney.


One day at the daycare, the kids were playing, when Chef entered the room.

"Kids", Chef said, "we have a new student today."

This got their attention, and they ran up towards him.

_**Confessional: Could it be a long lost fan favorite?**_

**Courtney: **I love it when we get a new student. It gives me a chance to show off my intellect.

_**End Confessional**_

"Who is it", Courtney asked.

"Is it a boy, or a girl", Leshawna asked.

"Is the new student from another country", Izzy asked.

"Settle down, kids", Chef said, "I'd like you to meet Lindsay."

Then, a 4-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue bandana tied around her head, a red shirt, a brown vest, an orange skirt, and brown boots walked into the room.

"Not too shabby", Jude said.

"Kids", Chef said, "I'd like you to meet Lindsay."

"Hi", Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, this is Owen, Duncan, Izzy, Courtney, Jude, Noah, Leshawna, Gwen, and Harold", Chef said, "our other students are named Beth, Bridgette, and Cody, but they're not here today."

"It's very nice to meet you all", Lindsay said.

The other kids walked up to her and began talking to her.

"Well, glad you're all getting along", Chef said, "if you need me, I'll be in my office."

Chef went into his office, and the kids decided to play.

"So, Lindsay", Courtney said, "would you like me to show you around?"

"I'd love that, Camila", Lindsay said.

Courtney was annoyed by this.

"It's Courtney", Courtney said.

"Oops", Lindsay said, "sorry, Cassie."

Courtney rolled her eyes and grabbed Lindsay's hand.

"Never mind", Courtney said, "let's just start the tour."

Courtney walked away with Lindsay to another room.

_**Confessional: She's back!**_

**Lindsay: **I'm not very good with names. It's so hard remembering the names of everyone I meet. *thinks for a moment* What was the name of the kid with the toque. Was it Jake?

_**End Confessional**_

First, they started in the classroom at the lunch table, where Owen and Noah were eating their lunch.

"Here's the table where we eat our lunch", Courtney said.

"Hey, Lindsay", Noah said, "have a seat and join us."

"Thank you", Lindsay said.

Lindsay sat down, and got her lunchbox out.

"What'd you get", Owen asked.

Lindsay opened her juice box and took a look.

"A grilled cheese", Lindsay said.

Lindsay got her juice box out and put the straw in it, but when she reached back into her lunchbox, she accidentally knocked the juice over, spilling it on Courtney's skirt.

"Hey", Courtney said, "my skirt!"

"Sorry, Carrie", Lindsay said.

Courtney growled and walked over to her cubby.

"It's a good thing I always pack spare clothes", Courtney said.

After changing her skirt, Courtney and Lindsay went over to the play castle, where Leshawna was playing a princess, and Harold was playing a knight.

"Fear not, fair princess", Harold said, "I will save you from this deadly, fire-breathing dragon!"

Harold was referring to a stuffed dinosaur with dragon ears taped to it.

"That looks like fun", Lindsay said, "can we join in?"

"Actually", Courtney said, "I..."

"Sure you can", Harold said, "guard the princess."

Lindsay and Courtney grabbed some fake battle axes and took their position.

"Why am I doing this again", Courtney asked.

"Because it's fun", Lindsay said.

After taking down the dragon, Harold arrived at the top of the castle.

"Oh, save me", Leshawna said.

"Don't worry, ma'am", Harold said, "these guards don't stand a chance!"

Harold poked Lindsay in the chest with his toy sword and she fell down, and he did the same to Courtney, but she did nothing.

"What was that for", Courtney asked.

"You're dead now", Harold said, "fall over."

"No way", Courtney said.

"But it's part of the game", Harold said.

Courtney sighed, and laid down, while Harold walked over to Leshawna.

"Oh, thank you, fair knight", Leshawna said.

"All in a day's work for Sir Harold", Harold said.

"That was fun", Lindsay said, "come on, Courtney, let's go do something else."

Lindsay walked happily away, while Courtney walked away with her head down.

"That was the most humiliating thing I've ever done", Courtney said.

Later, they were outside, and Courtney was showing Lindsay around.

"And here is the playground", Courtney said, "here, you can play in the sandbox, ride the rocking horse, or climb up into the treehouse."

Then, they heard some screaming, and saw Izzy land in the sandbox.

"Izzy", Courtney said, "what on Earth are you doing?"

"It's a new game", Izzy said, "you swing on the swing, and you jump off to see how high you fly."

"That sounds like fun", Lindsay said, "can I try?"

"I don't know", Courtney said, "it seems dangerous."

But Lindsay didn't listen and began swinging.

"Here I go", Lindsay said.

Lindsay jumped off her swing, but landed on Courtney.

"Ow", Courtney said.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Kelly", Lindsay said.

It was at this point when Courtney began to loose her patience.

_**Confessional: Someone's Not Happy**_

**Courtney: **Okay. I am this close to losing my temper with her. She makes the other kids look smart!

_**End Confessional**_

Soon, Courtney took Lindsay into the kitchen.

"And here, we have the kitchen", Courtney said, "where we cook all our snacks."

"Wow", Lindsay said, "thanks for showing me around, Katie."

Courtney just walked away and sat down on a bench in the classroom, when Owen and Jude walked over to her.

"Hey, Courtney", Jude said, "how's it hanging?"

"Horrible", Courtney said, "that new girl is insufferable."

"I think she's pretty nice", Owen said.

"Maybe", Courtney said, "but she's dumb as a post!"

Lindsay was walking by, when she overheard Courtney talking.

"She spilled juice on me, made me play a game I didn't want to play, and landed on me after jumping off the swing", Courtney said, "and above all, she can't even remember my name!"

Lindsay was hurt at what she was hearing.

"Come on, Courtney", Jude said, "she's really nice."

"I don't care", Courtney said, "that girl has a brain the size of a flea, even if she is a toddler."

Lindsay then ran away crying, and Courtney stood up.

"So, no", Courtney said, "I won't give her a chance.

Then, Courtney bumped into Chef, who was looking very angry.

"Hey, Chef", Courtney said, "you look upset."

"I am upset", Chef said, "Lindsay came into my office crying, and told me that you said she has a brain the size of a flea."

Courtney was surprised to hear this.

"She wasn't supposed to hear that", Courtney said.

"Well, she did", Chef said, "and for insulting our new student, you get a time-out."

Courtney was shocked at what she was hearing.

"What", Courtney asked, "me, in time-out?!"

"I'm afraid so", Chef said, "now go in there and wait for me to call you."

Courtney went into the time-out corner and sat across from Duncan.

"Well, well, well", Duncan said, "never thought I'd see you in here."

"Spare me the mocking, Duncan", Courtney said, "I don't wanna talk."

"Aww, come on", Duncan said, "I'll tell you what I'm here for."

"Fine", Courtney said, "go ahead."

"I put a frog in Chef's lunch bag", Duncan said, "you?"

"I insulted the new girl", Courtney said.

Duncan was shocked at this.

"Ooh, that's cold", Duncan said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know", Courtney said.

Courtney looked down, and Duncan decided to talk to her.

"You know", Duncan said, "you could always apologize."

"Are you kidding me", Courtney asked, "she'll never forgive me."

"How do you know if you never try", Duncan asked.

Courtney thought about this for a moment.

"You do have a point", Courtney said, "alright, I'll do it."

"Great", Duncan said, "though, you might want to wait until time-out is over."

Courtney then sat back down.

"Oh, right", Courtney said.

Later, after time-out, Courtney met Lindsay at the table.

"Hey, Lindsay", Courtney said.

Lindsay turned away.

"Listen", Courtney said, "I..."

"Leave me alone", Lindsay said.

"I'm sorry for what I said", Courtney said, "I shouldn't have said those things."

Lindsay turned back towards Courtney.

"Really", Lindsay asked.

"Yes", Courtney said, "you are a very nice girl, and I like how you get along with everyone."

Hearing this made Lindsay smile.

"Friends", Courtney asked.

"Friends", Lindsay said.

The two girls hugged, and Chef entered the room.

"Well would you look at that", Chef said, "you made up."

"Yes we did", Courtney said, "and I'm happy to have Lindsay as my new friend."

"That's nice", Chef said, "well, it's time to go home."

"Okay", Courtney said, "see you tomorrow, Lindsay."

"You too, Courtney", Lindsay said.

Courtney then became very happy.

"Hey, you got my name right", Courtney said.

And with that, the two girls grabbed their things and went to meet their parents.

**The End**


End file.
